Children often find it enjoyable to compete in physical contests that involve running, jumping, crawling, climbing, etc. Because children often find such activities enjoyable, it would be a benefit to have a portable obstacle course system that could be used as an entertainment activity for birthday parties and the like activities that could be easily transported to the activity site, that could be rapidly set up in a variety of configurations and that could be rapidly taken down.